


Of Sins and Sacrilege

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Fucking in a Church, Catholic/Christian Guilt, High Levels of Sacrilege, M/M, Mutual Blowjobs, Oral Sex, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. I confess that I really, really enjoyed committing the sins, however.</i>
</p><p>Ronan and Adam meet up at St. Agnes, and their lust gets the best of them, so they start sinning all over the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sins and Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I have written the eleven super serious writings in my Raven Revisited series, it's time to move right along to some serious smut writings. People thought I wasn't going to do these, and guess what? They were _very wrong_. This is what you can now expect of me from this point on, a ton of Pynch smut. I also _might_ have gotten carried away with this Pynch fic, which is why it's so long. Anyways, enjoy some guy on guy church fucking. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
>  **Warning:** If you are an extremely religious Catholic/Christian individual, and/or you are easily offended by desecration of religious houses of worship, as well as religious objects, you might want to stop reading this while you still can.
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and it's characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of fanfiction.**

There was a moral code ingrained in the minds of the general public, a set of rules that dictated what everyone was not supposed to do while inhabiting a church. Ronan Lynch and Adam Parrish had broken _five_ of those rules.

When Adam called Ronan, Sunday Mass had just ended. Ronan stared at the confession booth as the crowd stood up, and began to leave the church, wondering if today was going to be the day he gathered up the courage to confess to his homosexual feelings for Adam Parrish, and do it properly. As he pulled out his phone, and saw Adam’s name on the caller ID, he was reminded of how he had _a lot_ more to confess than just _feelings_ , but he knew that if he confessed to the _bigger_ sins he had committed, he would never be allowed in St. Agnes ever again. As he glanced to the doors of the church, Ronan wondered if Adam was calling him on purpose, just to add to Ronan’s guilt.

They had shared many secrets together, things they never told Gansey, or Blue, or even Noah. Noah usually found things out on his own, which annoyed Ronan because there was no way he could prevent Noah from not seeing or hearing things that were supposed to be private. There was, however, a secret that Noah did not learn, a secret that would ruin Ronan and Adam; a secret Noah would not be able to resist telling, if he knew. It all happened the previous Sunday, at dusk.

Adam had gotten so used to hanging out with Ronan, with it being just the two of them, that he had adopted certain traits of Ronan’s. One of the biggest ones was how he had become a lot bolder, and didn’t hold back on a lot of the things he said to Ronan, and then some. Adam figured it was time to get an answer to a question he had been dying to ask Ronan, and he wasn’t going to let up on getting the answer. As they wandered about in the fields at the Barns, Adam trailed behind Ronan just a bit, stealing glances at him every now and then. Suddenly, Adam stopped mid-walk, and stared off into the distance. Once Ronan saw that Adam had stopped, he also stopped in his tracks, turning to face the other boy. “Hey Parrish, what gives? Don’t give me some bullshit about having to go somewhere; I know you’re not working today,” he called out. Adam slowly turned, and his gaze met Ronan’s gaze. _It’s now or never, and I’d rather have this said and_ _done with_ , he thought, as he approached Ronan.

Ronan saw that Adam had a very serious look on his face, and got a bit concerned. “H-Hey, what the hell is that look for? I didn’t do anything!” he exclaimed. Adam stopped in front of Ronan then. “You didn’t, no. But, there’s something I need to ask you, something that’s been bugging me,” he began, and paused to glance away from Ronan for a moment, and then met Ronan’s eyes again. Adam tilted his head a bit, and then continued. “You like me, don’t you? I don’t mean as just a friend, I mean you _really_ like me. You have feelings for me, and that’s why you’ve been doing all of these things for me, isn’t it? That’s why you protected me from Dad, and why you got my rent lowered.”

Ronan’s eyebrow twitched, his eyes widening for a brief moment, as he looked away from Adam, not saying anything. He closed his eyes, and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. This was it, this was the moment Ronan was dreading. Adam was about to reject him, and Ronan didn’t know if he could handle that. It was so sudden, and Ronan was not about to let Adam see him falter. He scoffed in reply, and started walking away from Adam, in the opposite direction. Adam caught one of Ronan’s wrists however, stopping him, and held it firmly, but not enough to cause pain. “No, don’t walk away from me. Answer me; I’m not going to let you try to pretend to be angry. I need to know the truth,” Adam said, his tone firmer than before.

“Let go, Parrish,” Ronan replied, acid in his tone. He clenched his fist, and then unclenched it. Ronan wouldn’t hurt Adam, but he _would_ get away from him if he could. “What good is it if I tell you? It doesn’t matter,” he added. Adam just sighed, and closed his eyes. “Ronan, just tell me,” he replied, his tone a lot softer than before. There was silence between them for a moment, until Ronan finally broke it again. “Yeah, fine, I’ll admit it. I do like you, hell, I can’t even begin to tell you the extent of how I feel. All I know, is that I haven’t felt as strongly about anyone else, the way I feel about you. I can’t stop it, the dreams, the _guilt_ , everything,” Ronan admitted, but stopped speaking, since he knew he would reveal too much. A corner of Adam’s lips curved up, and he opened his eyes, finally releasing Ronan’s wrist. “That’s the whole truth, right?” he asked, and Ronan turned his head a bit, to look at the back of Adam’s head. “You know I don’t lie,” Ronan simply replied.

Adam sighed heavily, and then tilted his head up a bit, looking up at the sky. “Well, there it is, then. So, this settles that matter,” he said softly, as if to himself. Ronan, feeling hurt, thinking that Adam had just toyed with him, turned to face Adam once more. “What the fuck does _that_ mean? If you did this as a fucking joke, I swear--,” Ronan began to retort in anger, but he was silenced once more. Adam had turned to face him again, only this time, Adam had gotten closer to Ronan than he was before, and was now softly pressing his lips against Ronan’s.

Ronan’s body immediately reacted, the way it did in every erotic dream he had of Adam, in every waking moment after the dreams had ended. His could feel his face heat up, could feel fire filling his stomach, heading on a journey southward. As Adam’s lips moved against his, Ronan gave in, forgetting he _wasn’t_ dreaming, that Adamwas _actually_ kissing him right now. He began to return the kiss, and as he felt Adam’s body press against his, Ronan pulled back quickly, bringing a hand up over his mouth. His breath was uneven, as shame filled his head, _want_ fighting against the shame, and winning. Ronan needed to say something, but he couldn’t think of what. He was too shocked over the moment that he was almost speechless. “ _Why?”_  he managed to get out, trying to sound angry, but instead betrayed by his feelings, so he sounded almost desperate.

Adam looked at the ground, and then a smile finally managed to form on his lips. “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure. I guess I just wanted to hear you finally say it. I wanted to hear that from _someone_ , and I wanted to be right about you. I _hoped_ I was right about you, and I’m glad I was. I can’t think of anyone better to hear that from, than hearing it from you,” he explained. “Really? What about the mag--,” Ronan began to retort, but Adam interrupted. “It wasn’t going to be her and me. I thought it would be her and me, I _wished_ it was her and me, but I have to move past all of that now,” Adam added. “So, I’m _second-best_ now? Fuck you, Parrish. I’m not your fucking _experiment_ ,” Ronan spat out, not bothering to hide how hurt he was.

There was another silence between them, and Adam was the one to break it this time. “Do you want me to leave, Lynch?” “Yeah, you’d better go. Get the hell away from me,” Ronan replied, then started walking away, towards one of the barns. He didn’t really want Adam to go, but he was too distracted by how much his _wanting_ had increased, and he didn’t trust his self-control enough to hold himself back, not after he had experienced what it felt like to kiss Adam Parrish _outside_ of dreams.

A couple hours later, as the sun began to set, Ronan’s phone chimed from the desk he was sitting at. Ronan grabbed it, thinking it was Declan trying to get a hold of him, but he saw it was a text from Adam, so he opened it. _If you want me to answer that question, then meet me at St. Agnes. You’ll get your answer, since you’ve given me the answer I wanted._ Ronan just stared at the text, and considered the words. It only took him a few minutes to finally shut the phone off, go out and climb into his BMW, and speed off towards St. Agnes.

Adam knew Ronan would show up, since Ronan was always willing to spend as much time alone with him as possible. So when Adam heard the doors to the church open, he simply glanced back from the pew he was sitting in, and saw Ronan enter, before the door shut behind him. Adam beckoned Ronan over to him, so Ronan walked down the aisle of pews, and sat next to Adam. They stared at the statue of Jesus at the front of the church, and then Adam spoke up. “You wanted to know if you’re second-best, right? You should know that I didn’t kiss you just for the hell of it. I wouldn’t do something like that to you, but I will admit, that I didn’t know what would happen if I did kiss you. I’m not exactly an expert on this kind of thing, and I didn’t plan on kissing another guy at some point in my life.”

This time, Ronan smirked at Adam’s words. “I didn’t exactly expect that you’d do that, and it surprised me. I wasn’t going to come here, you know. I’m still pissed at you,” he said. Adam narrowed his eyes towards Ronan then. “What made you show up?” he asked, teasingly. Ronan stifled a laugh, and turned his head to glance at Adam. “Cut the shit, you _know_ why,” he simply said. At that moment, Adam leaned towards him without another word, and kissed him again, just as softly as before. This time, however, Ronan retreated right away, pushing against Adam’s chest gently. “C’mon man, we’re in a _church,_ ” he exclaimed quietly, already feeling the guilt creep over him, and the statue of Jesus staring at them didn’t help much.

There was a look in Adam’s eyes though, a look Ronan hadn’t seen before. Well, hadn’t seen from Adam _in person_. It was a look that Ronan knew well, a look he tried to hide himself from, but it was a look that couldn’t be hidden. It was the look of _hunger_ , of _want, needing._ “So what?” Adam whispered. “It’s _sacrilege_ , that’s what,” Ronan stated matter-of-factly, as if Adam should already know that. The look didn’t leave Adam’s eyes, however, and Ronan wondered if he himself was returning the same look. “Ronan, _please._ I know all about it, about what you’re really feeling. Every time you dream about me, Cabeswater lets me _feel_ what you’re feeling. It’s probably because Cabeswater obeys you, so because of the fact that I’m also connected to Cabeswater, you won’t hide your feelings from me any longer,” Adam said in a soft tone, a tone hinting at what his eyes were suggesting. He reached a hand up to place against Ronan’s cheek, and moved closer to him. Once he was close enough, he placed his forehead against Ronan’s forehead. “You don’t need to hold back anymore, I know you want this as badly as I do. Just once, let go of your façade, and show me how you _really_ feel. Let me show you that you’ll _never_ be second-best,” he whispered, breathing softly.

Ronan swallowed every bit of guilt he was feeling, every thought that was screaming at him, telling him _this is very,_ very _wrong,_ and just closed his eyes, and let himself give in to his urges. Adam pressed his lips against Ronan’s again, and this time, Ronan didn’t hesitate. As Adam kissed him softly, Ronan returned the kisses, just as softly. However, he began to deepen the kiss gradually, and Adam willingly followed Ronan’s lead. Soon, Ronan had his arms around Adam, pulling him closer to his body. He kissed Adam harder, deeper, letting the fire burning within him guide him along, allowed himself to _feel_ Adam against him, and gave in to how aroused he was getting.

Ronan moved his body against Adam’s, and used a bit of force to push Adam down onto his back. Once he was successfully pinned against Adam, he nibbled Adam’s bottom lip, traced his tongue against it. Not to be completely outdone, Adam’s tongue met Ronan’s, and then Ronan locked lips with Adam again, rubbing his tongue against Adam’s tongue, against his teeth, tasting Adam, craving more of him. Adam arched his hips against Ronan’s, and groaned softly. Hearing Adam make this sound, combined with feeling Adam’s hips rub against his, Ronan also emitted a groan, low in his throat. He didn’t know if he was feeling Adam’s hardened, clothed dick rubbing against him, if it was the feeling of his _own_ dick rubbing against Adam, or a combination of both.

They kept this passionate make-out session going, grinding hips against each other, making soft, panting sounds against each other’s lips, before Ronan suddenly felt a hand grab and rub at the front of his pants. Adam had caught the right opportunity, and Ronan pulled back, hissing softly from the sudden additional bout of pleasure, cursing softly. “You don’t get to have all of the fun,” Adam said, smirking. He continued to rub his hand against Ronan, feeling just how hard Ronan was under those layers of clothing. He used his free hand to gently push Ronan up, and Ronan was too busy being distracted by having his dick touched to fight back.

Once Ronan had been forced into a kneeling position, Adam moved from underneath him, and forced Ronan back, so that Ronan was on his knees on the pew. Then, he went right back to rubbing against the front of Ronan’s pants, and Ronan knelt his head down against Adam’s shoulder, biting his bottom lip as he stifled soft moans. “ _Fucking hell, Adam. S-Stop t-t-that,_ please _,”_ Ronan mumbled through his teeth, and in response, he felt Adam pull against his pants, felt Adam unbutton and unzip them, before running his fingers along the front of Ronan’s boxers, getting a better feel for just how hard Ronan’s dick was.

“You must _really_ love me, if I made you this hard,” Adam whispered, teasing Ronan. Ronan, not one to be teased so easily, growled softly, and sank his teeth into Adam’s collarbone, but not biting down enough to hurt Adam, just enough to show Adam that he was still in control. Adam cried out from this sudden feeling, a shiver crawling up his spine instantly, and his fingers paused. Ronan took this time to mimic Adam’s actions, unbuttoning and unzipping Adam’s pants, and reaching in to rub his palm against Adam’s boxers, feeling how Adam’s dick was just as hard as his was.

Adam, who hadn’t been touched like this before, felt his legs go weak. He unconsciously moved his hips against Ronan’s hand, and he heard Ronan snicker softly against his neck, and then Ronan started kissing along his neck and collarbone, while still rubbing his palm against the front of Adam’s boxers.

After a few minutes of this, Ronan began to slide his hand upwards, over the waistband of Adam’s boxers. Adam felt Ronan’s fingers against the skin of his lower waistline, and he immediately grabbed Ronan’s wrist to stop him. If Ronan continued the way he was going, Adam wouldn’t be able to stop him. Ronan leaned his head back to look at Adam, and Adam saw how _intense_ Ronan’s eyes were looking at him. Adam was sure he had the same look, and he moved away from Ronan, and stood up from the pew. Ronan was about to protest, thinking Adam was just going to _leave_ him there, but then Adam was tugging Ronan’s jacket off, and then pulling Ronan to his feet. “What are you—,“ Ronan began to say, but Adam just moved past him, out into the aisle, and then wandered into the pew in front of them, kneeling on it, facing Ronan.

Adam placed his hands against Ronan’s waist, and then slid his thumbs under the bottom of Ronan’s tank top, lifting it up a bit to expose some of Ronan’s pale stomach. He gently pulled Ronan closer to him, and began placing kisses against Ronan’s skin. Ronan’s stomach twitched a bit as Adam did this, and Adam made a note of it for later. Adam trailed his lips down to Ronan’s waistline, and continued further down. Ronan realized too late what Adam was intending on doing, as he felt Adam’s lips move against the front of his boxers, against his clothed erection, which desperately needed attention, and felt Adam’s hot breath against his skin. Ronan let out a rather loud groan, and almost buckled over. “No, stop. Don’t do that, don’t….do that. Don’t….stop….. _shit_ , that feels good,” Ronan muttered through his groans, as Adam continued to move his lips against him.

After a moment, Adam pulled back, causing Ronan to sigh in relief. Then, Ronan felt Adam’s hands grab at the hem of his boxers, and he looked down at Adam, who looked up at him. “If it bothers you so much, just close your eyes. I hear that makes this more fun,” Adam suggested, and Ronan was conflicted with how _bold_ Adam was being, against how badly he wanted Adam to just _get on with it_. Adam slid Ronan’s jeans and boxers down past his waist, and Ronan tilted his head straight, and closed his eyes. Ronan’s dick twitched as it was finally freed from its confines, and Adam saw how it was slightly above average in length, and how the tip leaked pre-cum. He quickly glanced up to see if Ronan was watching him, but wasn’t surprised to see that Ronan’s eyes were closed. A part of Adam would’ve been excited to see Ronan watching him, and another part was embarrassed for what he was about to do.

Adam wrapped a hand around Ronan’s dick, and began to stroke it, feeling how it pulsed in his hand, felt the heat of it as his hand moved. Ronan eyelids twitched, as he gasped softly, and moved his hips a bit against the rhythm of Adam’s stroking. Before Ronan could get used to feeling Adam stroking him, Adam suddenly stopped.

Before Ronan could look, Adam wrapped his hand around the base of Ronan’s dick, leaned forward, and licked the pre-cum off of the tip, before twirling his tongue around the head, making Ronan’s dick twitch again. Without missing a beat, Adam closed his eyes, as he began to take Ronan into his mouth, sliding his mouth down the shaft until he could go no further without gagging.

Ronan couldn’t stop himself from crying out as he felt Adam’s warm, wet mouth wrapped around his dick. This was _so much better_ than what he had dreamed of, and now Ronan was lost completely to his temptations. “ _God…..damn it, Adam. Please,_ please, _don’t you fucking dare stop_ ,” Ronan said, moaning a bit. Hearing Ronan moan like that, plus hearing those words, made Adam’s dick twitch in his boxers. He _really_ wanted to hear Ronan moan like that again, so he pulled back a bit, and then took Ronan in once more. Ronan gripped at the pew in front of him as Adam did this, his knuckles turning white.

Adam started out slow, testing Ronan’s reactions as he moved his head back and forth against his dick. He began applying pressure with his mouth as he sucked Ronan off, and based how much and how loud Ronan moaned to how much pressure was good enough. As Ronan groaned from his actions, Adam couldn’t help but softly moan as he continued to suck Ronan’s dick, increasing his pace gradually as his desire to get Ronan to submit to him increased. Adam’s dick was starting to hurt a bit, and Adam was tempted to start stroking it as he sucked Ronan off, but he held back by placing his free hand against Ronan’s waist.

As Ronan continued to bask in the pleasure that Adam was giving to him, he placed one of his hands against the back of Adam’s head, gripping at his hair a bit, as he moved his hips against Adam’s mouth. Ronan had gotten a bit carried away after a bit, and had pushed Adam’s head against him, forcing Adam to take more of Ronan’s cock than he  could handle against Adam’s throat, making Adam gag a bit, and pause in his actions. Ronan felt _more_ pleasure from doing this, but he regained his composure, and loosened his hold on Adam’s head, and Adam pulled back to cough a bit. Ronan was about to apologize, but Adam swallowed him up again, and his pace suddenly increased again. “ _I won’t…be able to…hold back…if you keep doing that..,”_ Ronan mumbled, feeling himself getting closer to orgasm.

Adam then decided to start stroking Ronan’s dick as he sucked on it, and Ronan thought this was _so_ unfair. Adam was determined to make him cum, it seemed, and he was doing a great job at it. It only took a few more minutes of this, before Ronan knew he was about to climax. “ _A-Adam…I’m….close…I won’t…make it_ ,” he said through his groans, but it was too late. After one more stroke, Ronan let out a deep groan, as he finally shot a load of cum into Adam’s mouth.

Adam was extremely unprepared for this, and as Ronan’s cum filled his throat, he immediately pulled back, swallowing most of it, and choked out the rest. Ronan sighed, and leaned forward as Adam got himself together, letting the euphoria die out within him. He hadn’t had an orgasm like that before, and he was glad it was Adam that had given it to him.

Ronan finally looked at Adam after a few moments, and saw Adam wipe cum from the corners of his mouth, and the sides of his chin. The sight of that stopped Ronan’s euphoria from dying out, and instead he felt it rising again. “I think…it’s your turn,” Ronan blurted without really thinking about what he was saying. Adam looked up at him with slightly widened eyes, his back against one of the other pews. “M-My turn? What do you mean?” Adam asked, shaken up.

“Get up, let me do it to you,” Ronan replied, reaching for Adam to pull him closer. Quickly shoving aside his shock, Adam looked around. His eyes fell upon the statue of Jesus, and a _very_ twisted idea came into his mind, which he was going to blame on how aroused he currently was. “Not here,” Adam simply stated, pulling off his own jacket and setting it aside, before turning and wandering over by the statue. Without looking up at the statue’s possibly judging gaze, Adam turned to face Ronan, and leaned back against where the statue’s stand was.

Ronan quirked an eyebrow at him, as he pulled up his boxers, letting his jeans fall to his ankles, which he kicked off, and began to wander over to where Adam was. “If you say anything, I won’t let you do anything to me. I’ll just torment you with my body,” Adam warned. This warning made Ronan smirk, as he approached Adam and pressed against him. “You do realize you’re going to burn in hell for this, right?” he asked, sarcastically. “At least I’ll have company,” Adam returned, just as sarcastic.

Without another word, Ronan gently pushed Adam down onto his back. “Move up a bit, so I can reach,” he stated, and so Adam adjusted his position, moving up so that he was directly below the statue. Ronan tugged Adam’s pants and boxers off of him, leaving Adam exposed from the waist down. Adam didn’t want to meet Ronan’s gaze then, his cheeks turned pink at what he was imagining Ronan was thinking of. He didn’t have time to wonder, because in the next instant, Ronan had wrapped his mouth around Adam’s throbbing dick, and was sucking him off at a rather steady pace, not even bothering to build it up.

The loud moan Adam had emitted echoed off the church walls, before Adam covered his mouth, his cheeks turning slightly redder. Ronan placed his hands on Adam’s waist, as he continued to take Adam’s dick in his mouth, and suck on it. “ _Ronan, dear God you’re amazing,”_ he cried out, moving his hands over Ronan’s head, fingertips tracing the shaven skin. Ronan, hearing that, took the rest of Adam into his mouth, and Adam felt his dick slide down Ronan’s throat. Adam cursed loudly, arching his hips up from the feeling, but then Ronan pinned him back down. Adam heard Ronan gag, but Ronan kept going, and even increased his pace some more. Adam didn’t last long after that, and ended up climaxing moments later. Ronan swallowed every drop of Adam’s cum, and Adam was left lying there, panting heavily.

Ronan wiped his mouth as he stood up again, and the sight of Adam, all sprawled out and panting, was doing a number on him. He was already hard again, thanks to Adam’s groaning. After a minute, Adam tilted his head up, to look at Ronan. “Have you…done that before?” Adam asked, still out of breath. Ronan just tapped the side of his head. “I told you, there aren’t always great things in my head,” he replied. “If that was “not great”, I wonder what would be worse than that,” Adam mused. “If you keep looking like _that,_ you’re going to find out,” Ronan stated.

“Does that mean you want to…?” Adam began, as he sat up. It was Ronan’s turn to be flustered, as he glanced away. “Ronan…,” Adam interjected, and Ronan glanced back at him. “I…well, if you want me to. I don’t want to hurt you, though,” Ronan finally replied. Adam pointed towards his jacket then. “Front right pocket,” he stated, and Ronan curiously went over to the pew, and reached into the front right pocket. Once he pulled out its contents, he narrowed his eyes. He turned to face Adam again, and held up a small bottle of lube. “You carry this shit around with you _all of the time_?” Adam just shrugged, and Ronan examined the bottle more closely. “Did you…plan on…?” Ronan began to ask, but Adam stood up, and started walking towards the statue of Mary, and leaned against it once he was standing before it. Ronan gave him an un-approving look then. “ _Really,_ Parrish? Are you fucking _serious_ right now?” he said, watching Adam with a slight scowl on his face. “Do you want to fuck me, or not?” Adam asked, causing Ronan’s eyebrow to twitch.

Ronan walked over to Adam, and then glanced at the bottle of lube in his hand. “You’re…sure? We don’t have to, you know,” he said, sounding concerned. Adam just smiled, taking the bottle from Ronan’s hand, flipping up the cap, and squirting a bit of lube into his palm. After he snapped the cap shut, he set the bottle down, and used his free hand to tug Ronan’s boxers down again. He rubbed the lube over the shaft of Ronan’s re-hardened dick, causing Ronan to make a soft noise in his throat from the contact.

Adam turned and faced away from Ronan, and leaned forward, placing his hands on the step before him, the statue of Mary casting a judging look over him, one which Adam didn’t meet. “Go slow, don’t get into it like you did when you were blowing me,” he said, and Ronan scoffed. “You give me so little credit, after how _nice_ I was to you,” Ronan teased, as he placed his hands on Adam’s waist, bringing his hips back a bit. Adam felt the tip of Ronan’s dick press against his asshole, but then Ronan used one of his hands to stroke Adam’s dick slowly. Adam closed his eyes, and made soft, content noises while Ronan stroked him. He had been nervous before, thinking about how much pain there could be, but as he was stroked, he felt himself get hard again, and his body relaxed. Once he was pretty hard again, he felt Ronan finally begin to push into him.

Adam hissed from the sudden bit of pain he felt from Ronan pushing into him. Deeper and deeper Ronan slid into him. Adam heard Ronan gasp, as Ronan stroked Adam faster. This caused Adam to relax again, and Ronan pushed past the ring of muscle, and was completely inside of Adam. Adam groaned, a mixture of pain and pleasure enveloping him, as he tried to make his body adjust to Ronan being inside of him. Ronan stopped stroking Adam then, and looked down at him. “Are you okay?” Adam nodded a bit in response. “It’s…different. This is a new feeling for me,” Adam said. “Just tell me when. If it hurts, I’ll stop,” Ronan added.

It took a few moments for Adam to adjust, and once he did, he moved his hips against Ronan’s a bit, trying out the feeling. To his surprise, he felt a pleasurable sensation, and let out a breathy gasp. Ronan began to move his hips then, starting out slow. He felt Adam tighten around his dick, and heard Adam’s gasp, so he took that as permission to keep going. As he pulled back and pushed forward against Adam, Adam moaned softly. Ronan increased his pace a bit, and Adam moaned a bit louder. Once he had a steady pace going, he saw Adam tilt his head back, and moan even louder. Ronan had pushed against a bundle of nerves on Adam’s prostate, and it had shot an intense wave of pleasure throughout Adam’s body. Ronan gripped Adam’s hips, and mentally stopped himself from just fucking Adam senseless, but Adam was so _tight_ , and _tempting_.

As Ronan kept at this steady pace, Adam continued to make noises of pleasure. Every time Ronan would hit those nerves, Adam would tighten up around Ronan’s dick. Adam’s lust grew more and more with each pleasurable sensation, and he needed _more_. “Ronan…. _harder_ ,” he mumbled out, tilting his head down. “ _Give me more, fuck me harder._ ”

This was all Ronan needed to hear, and as he gripped Adam’s hips a bit tighter, he began to pull back, then slam into Adam, continuously pushing against Adam’s prostate with each thrust. Adam cried out again, and moaned Ronan’s name over and over as he was thrust into, which only fueled Ronan’s lust, and made Ronan increase the pace. After a few minutes, Adam was panting, and groaning, and sweating from how intensely Ronan was fucking him.

Ronan was also sweating, and he could feel himself get closer and closer to orgasm again every time Adam tightened around him. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, and so he just thrust into Adam more and more, enjoying hearing his name cried out from Adam’s lips. It took only a few more minutes, and then Ronan was stroking Adam’s dick at a steady pace as his thrusts continued, wanting to make Adam climax at the same time he did. Adam’s groans grew quicker and quicker, so Ronan knew Adam was also close. He stroked Adam faster as his climax built up higher and higher. He felt Adam tighten strongly around his dick as Ronan gave one final thrust, and he released his hold on Adam’s dick as Adam came all over the bottom of the statue of Mary. Ronan came right then too, shooting his load within Adam.

They were left panting heavily; sweat dripping down their foreheads, and down their backs. Ronan pulled out of Adam after his euphoria finally died off, and Adam turned to lie on his back, pulling Ronan down and kissing him deeply. Ronan returned the deep kiss, and without breaking it, he lifted Adam up, and then set Adam on his lap, as he sat down. Adam pulled away from the kiss, looked into Ronan’s eyes, then collapsed against Ronan. Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam, and Adam in turn wrapped his arms around Ronan. “I love you so much,” Ronan breathed into Adam’s ear, and then repeatedly whispered “I love you”, as if it were a mantra. Adam laughed after a few seconds of this, then placed a kiss against Ronan’s neck, before whispering “I love you too” into Ronan’s ear.

It was then that Adam noticed the mess they had made, that _he_ had made, of the statue of Mary. As he glanced up at Mary’s chastising gaze, Adam just stifled a laugh at this entire situation. He climbed out of Ronan’s lap, and looked around for something. He found an old cloth nearby, and went to pick it up. When he had it in his hand, he walked over to the church doors, and dipped the cloth in the holy water that was sitting there. “What are you doing?” Ronan called out, but Adam just squeezed out excess water onto the floor, before walking back to the statue of Mary, and wiping his cum off of it with the wet cloth. “Oh, that is _fucked up_ ,” Ronan murmured. “Better than just leaving it there,” Adam suggested.

Ronan stood up, and stretched out his arms over his head. Not caring that he was nude, he walked over to the podium at the front of the pews, and retrieved the chalice of altar wine sitting there. Adam looked over just in time to see Ronan take a sip from the chalice, and he shook his head, as he went to retrieve his clothes. “Now _that_ is really fucked up,” Adam mused aloud, and Ronan looked over at him. “What? I’m just celebrating the concept of committing some of the vilest sins that anyone could commit,” Ronan explained, holding the chalice out to Adam. Adam didn’t take it from him, because he was busy pulling his pants and boxers up and working on getting his pants buttoned and zipped back up. “It’s _sacrilege_ , that’s what,” Adam replied, mimicking Ronan’s words from earlier. “Amen to that,” Ronan simply added, holding the chalice up in a toast, before taking a bigger swig from it.

Ronan pressed a button on his phone to answer it, as he walked out of the church, and spoke into the receiver. “You’ve got some balls, calling me after church,” he said as a greeting. He heard Adam laugh on the other end, and Ronan grinned. “I thought you might’ve decided to embrace your blasphemous side, all things considered,” Adam replied. “You know, I was just about to go confess my sins. Maybe I’ll be saved if I do that,” Ronan added in a serious tone.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and then Adam spoke up again. “If you want to confess your sins, you should come up to my apartment. You can confess to all of the sins you want with me,” Adam offered, trying not to sound smug. Ronan just smirked, and hung up his phone, before heading off in the direction of Adam’s apartment.                


End file.
